


Märchen Meines Lebens

by reunited



Series: Inside Chaldea and the Grand Orders [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Master & Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: Andersen can't help but ponder over the little things about his Master. A person who got dragged into the world of magic and holy grails. A person still a young woman, at best still could should be still a young girl enjoying more than this. But she's here. He supposes, that's fine for now.[Pre-Solomon Singularity]





	Märchen Meines Lebens

**Author's Note:**

> Going by alphabetical order, Andersen is third.
> 
> Andersen... is my favorite Servant. I liked him when he appeared in CCC. His voice shocked me the first time he spoke, because it sounded really funny coming out of someone that looked like a child. I can't really write the way he speaks, in that well really eloquent way or well just him being really extra.

His Master was someone rather very incompetent at magic.

In fact, her magic circuits are quite a small amount and were never used before. To think of it, she never knew of her circuits before coming to Chaldea.

He supposes that if the Magic Association were to take one look at her, they would call her _worthless._ The only thing that would be important. Would be her surprising one-hundred percent affinity for being a master.

That is what he finds a bit _frightening_ is what they could have done to her if Chaldea didn’t find her first. … Then again, Chaldea is not one of the best places _before she came._

He wonders why he’s thinking so much about his Master today. He has no reason to, as he’ll only keep distracting himself from his writing. Yet, even though as he writes her face comes up in his mind. He sighs lowly, _he should take a little break…_

But before he even puts his pen down, someone knocks on his room door. He blinks for a moment and looks at the clock. It was already afternoon, he must have been in his room for a while. “Come in.” He pauses, “If it you Nursery Rhyme I’m locking you outside of Master’s room for a week.”

A startled laugh came from the other side of the door and a shout that sounded like a hoot. “ _Harsh!_ ” Oh, it was Master. Another voice came sounding worried, “Be careful, Senpai!” And Missus Mash Kyrielight. He wondered what the two wanted, but didn’t wait too long as the door opened.

Master came in carrying a tray of tea, baked sweets. Her face still looks giddy and he notices that her hair is not up in a pigtail. Missus Mash who comes from behind her also carries a tray with food. He supposes its brunch from those _two_. He sees that Mash seems to be wearing a pigtail.

“Are you two changing hairstyles today?” He asks as Master places down the tray on another table. Mash blushes red as she does puts the tray down as well, while Master smiles like it’s nothing. “I wanted change things up a bit.”

Master began to to move the tea and dishes around the table and he sighed. If she’s going out all her way to bring tea, snacks and arrange a brunch for him he will at least try to be amiable for now.

The author places his pen down and gets up, walking towards the table. To be honest, he was a bit famished. Master pulled out a chair for him, and he nods as he sits down. “So what do we have for today, Master?”

“Well, today I baked a strawberry shortcake. To go along with that I prepared black tea.” She looks at the brunch, and gestures Mash to sit down. “The brunch is from Emiya-san and Boudica-san, because you missed breakfast. Were you writing overtime and forget to eat, sensei?”

‘ _I was thinking about you._ ’ But of course he doesn’t admit that as he stares at the shortcake. “Inspiration hit me, so I didn’t realize it was already time to eat.”

Master rolls her eyes as Mash giggles, but she cuts the cake and pour tea for him like always. “Don’t tell Emiya-san I’m giving you snacks first before a proper meal, sensei.” As she passes it towards him.

“I cross my heart and hope to die, before I ever tell him.”

“Oh you writers, are so dramatic.”

“Missus Mash, did Master betray me on the spot when I promised her that I will never tell Archer?”

Mash couldn’t help but laugh as she sits down. Master harrumphs as she passes another slice and cup of tea towards Mash. The girl sat down taking a slice and a cup of tea for herself. She sat in front of him, while Mash sat in the middle.

The three of them ate in silence, until he decided to ask. “Were you feeling charitable today and only made cake for me, Master?” The girl choked and Mash looked like she was about to laugh again.

“Mash, please.” She scolded her junior as she drank tea, and she looked a bit shy. “I actually made a lot.”

His eyebrows quirked and knowing his Master’s often overdoing things, he had to know. “Do tell.”

The orange haired girl shut up and stared at the teapot as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. So, Mash answered on her behalf. “She was actually stress baking throughout the night. That she made enough for everyone in Chaldea.”

“... So she manage to outdo her last record, huh?”

“Mash Kyrielight, _**how could you!**_ ”

Ah, Master came back to life.

“So, what got you so stressed about now, oh Master?”

“Nothing. I refuse to say anything to ruin my already ruined reputation.”

“ _Tch._ Come on, it's my duty as your Servant to know about your troubles.”

“Is that how you’ll try to pull me in?”

“It works every time.”

“Yes quite unfortunately. But ok, ok I’ll do admit that I got stressed out on something dumb.”

“That’s not true, senpai.”

“Oh, hush you Mash. I was working myself up over something I dreamt about.”

“Was it that person in the prison tower bothering you?”

“Oh no, not him. A dream only and I guess, I got worried about materials.”

“Materials of all things? That makes you stress bake?”

“Shut up, sensei and eat your cake.”

He laughed and she scowled at him, but soon it settled into the quiet again, leaving him to his thoughts. ' _Stressing over materials again, huh? She's always been a bit particular about that, worried that we're not strong enough. Even going out of her way to apologize, even if isn't her fault._ ' The author finished eat his cake and drank his tea. Soon he was staring at his Master who was chattering with Mash, giggles and shocked looks.

If someone else were to look at them, they'd look like schoolgirls instead of Master and Servant. They'd be Yuu and Mash, instead of Master and Servant. _But things don't quite work that way, do they?_

"Master, I have a request."

She and Mash looks at each other almost bewildered and curious at once. "What kind of request?"

"Oh nothing too much of a trouble. I'm hoping that you would meet my curiosities."

"Sensei, I'm still not getting you're trying to aim at here."

Tsk, trying to get him plain-speak was she?

"Tell me about yourself before you came to Chaldea."

She looks a bit too surprised he noted, as if it were something that no one asks her about. ‘ _Or she gives some excuses as if she’s not interesting. She seems to be type to._ ’

“Why?” She asks and as if that would deter him.

“Well, I’m your servant after all. Wouldn’t it best for me to know about my master?”

Her face was blank and unresponsive. Was it something she did not like talking about? Well that would be more interesting as well. Or a bit foreboding.

The door opened and he wanted to curse at them. But the one who opened it was Doctor Romani, which made him a bit puzzled.

“Why are you three cooped up in here, it's almost time for dinner!”

All three of them looked at the clock as if in some comedic timing. Were they talking that long? He didn’t think that they were in his room the whole time. Still he has to get Master to agree somehow.

“Oh also Yuu-chan, the shortcake you baked tasted delicious!”

‘ _Oh ho ho_.’ He thought as he saw Master’s cheeks turn red in response. “I’m _g-glad_ you enjoyed it, Dr. Roman…”

He looked very amused at what he saw. A blushing Master and a very dense doctor Romani. What a pair.

“So what were you three talking about?”

Before his Master got to reply, Andersen spoke up. “I was trying to get Master to talk a bit about herself before she came to Chaldea.”

Master looked scandalized and Mash seemed to know what he was trying to do. She was on his side on the matter.

“Oh is that so? Why don’t you talk about it to everybody during dinner?”

**Hook, line, and sinker.**

Andersen could love this idiot bumbling man. He looked at Master who began playing with her hair as if some attempt to distract herself from the matter. She then gave-in with a small smile.

“Fine, fine. Today’s dinner conversation topic is about before I came to Chaldea.” She announces as she walks out the room grabbing onto Roman’s hand, dragging him along with her.

Mash looked at him with a knowing smile, and walked after them, "Senpai, wait up!"

Andersen looked back at his desk and decided to follow after them. ' _After all your story is still expanding, Master. The story of only thats only yours, Tsukiyomi Yuu._ '

**Author's Note:**

> After that, Andersen decides to bother Yuu because her lowkey crush on Romani, by being like, "Really? Your standards are low."


End file.
